Previously, articles having partially embedded parts have been manufactured in two ways. The first method is a two-step process, in the first step the article is injection molded and then, in the second step, the electrical connectors are inserted straight through the molded article. Articles made by this method do not meet the high temperature operating requirements or terminal/connector retention requirements currently sought by automotive manufacturers. An example of this type of article, is a relay for use in an automotive electrical system. The second method uses shuttle molds, wherein an upper mold is disposed within the plastic injection molding machine, and two separate lower molds are mounted on a shuttle unit. The electrical connectors are inserted into one of the shuttle molds outside of the plastic injection molding machine. The mold with the electrical connectors is shuttled into the plastic molding machine, where the upper mold is moved into contact with the lower mold for subsequent injection of the plastic. The mold is opened and the articles are ejected. On completion of the loading of the electrical connectors into the other shuttle mold, the shuttle cycles to dispose the other mold within the plastic injection molding machine. This method of operation suffers from slow cycle time, thereby increasing the cost of articles being manufactured. In addition, misalignment of the electrical connectors or other imbedded parts can cause serious damage to the upper mold, thereby resulting in costly maintenance, reduced efficientcy, or complete shutdown in order to repair or replace the damaged components.